Ninja Storm: The Lost Elements
by MF 22
Summary: Rewrite of my story. There are more elemental Rangers, as the Wind and Thunder Rangers will soon discover. But what secrets does the Scarlet Fire Ranger hold?


**Ninja Storm: The Lost Elements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers; Saban does. I own the characters, places, and events not found in Ninja Storm.

**AN 1: **This is the rewrite of my Ninja Storm story. It is now the prequel to my Mystic Force story, which will now start containing allusions to the events happening in this story.

**AN 2: **For this story, Ninja Storm takes place in 2009.

**Prologue**

**Fire Ninja Academy-Forest between Panorama City and Harwood County**

In the expansive training grounds of the Fire Ninja Academy, eighteen-year old Kyle Satoshi is seen working on a kata that blends together his elements of Fire, Lightning, and Thunder. It has been but a month since he was summoned from his clan's home in Japan to their estate and Academy in the US. As he stopped and wiped the sweat from his face, he couldn't help but remember how he had got here.

**Flashback**

_It had been a long day of training for all the Fire Shinobi, and Kyle was walking home from the training grounds. Because he was also in training to become the leader of the next generation of Mystic Force Power Rangers, his training was especially grueling, with days alternating between his Ninja training and sorcerer training. Kyle was sore, although the shower he took and changing into some clean clothes helped relieve some of the aches in his muscles. His uncle was allowing him to stay at his place while Kyle was undergoing his training; he knew of Kyle's eventual duties as the Red Ranger. After all, his father was the Red Ranger during the time Xandred had last attacked Panorama City, which was coincidentally when the Master attacked both Briarwood and Panorama. With the Samurai Rangers of the time focused on stopping Xandred, everyone was completely oblivious to the Mystic Force and the Master waging a war of their own. In the final battle against the Master, Kyle's father was slain. In his final moment, he was able to channel his remaining Fire power and launched a powerful attack on the Master, destroying his armor. The Master was livid, and was about to finish off the rest of the Panorama based Mystic Force, when he was sucked into the Underworld. The Gatekeeper had done it-she had managed to seal away the Master and his army. The victory was bittersweet for the Mystic Force, though. The Briarwood based Mystic Force lost the Gatekeeper, as well as their leader Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior. Daggeron and Calindor, good friends and powerful Knights, were also lost, and Leanbow's son Bowen had disappeared. The Panorama based Mystic Force had lost its own leader, and Kyle's mother, the Amber Lightning Ranger, had been poisoned. There was no celebrating for either Mystic Force team that day. Udonna had helped Sensei Hatari search frantically for a cure to the poison that was slowly killing Kyle's mother. In the end, they couldn't find anything, and she couldn't bare the pain of having lost her husband as well as the torment of the poison. She was denied a warrior's death, so she sought to regain honor by committing ritual suicide, something that shook the Panorama Mystic Force to its core. They Satoshi clan only had one child-Kyle, and he was to become the next Red Fire Ranger. They were going to try for a daughter after the war was over, but they never got the chance. _

_Kyle was lost without his parents; he didn't know how to go on. What he did know, however, was that he would have to go on. He swore that he'd become the best Ninja and Ranger he possibly could, and also swore revenge on the Master. The least his uncle could do was be there for him in this difficult time, especially given that Kyle would soon follow in his father's footsteps as the Red Ranger. His uncle also wanted to try to steer Kyle away from the path of revenge, as he knew Kyle could easily be consumed by darkness if he wasn't careful. _

_Kyle's cousin, who is to become the Red Ranger of the Sentai team that faces a foe similar to the Morlock, lived at Kyle's uncle's place, as well. So the two Fire Shinobi bonded over that. As Kyle got in and took off his shoes, his uncle walked in and gave a message that would change Kyle's life forever._

"_Kyle, there is a missive here for you."_

_Kyle was confused; why would anyone contact him in this manner when they could use email or just call after his training for the day let out? He suspected it was something really big, something that could only be done in person, or via a letter. This was confirmed when he saw that the letter bore the mark of his clan in wax. He slowly opened the letter, and his eyes went wide. He was to leave Japan with haste, and proceed to his clan's estate in the United States to complete his training. Kyle didn't understand why this was happening. He had just met a beautiful Sky Ninja not too long ago, by the name of Mariko Yamaguchi. She was sent to the Fire Ninjas' training grounds to deliver a message to the teachers, and Kyle was the one who challenged her. Upon noticing that she was a Sky Ninja, he let up, since the Fire and Sky Shinobi had been allied for centuries. Over the course of the next 5 months, the alluring Mariko was sent back several times, much to the delight of both Kyle and Mariko. But now he had to leave, and he didn't have any way to contact her._

"_I was already informed of what's to come, and packed your bag. I guess we should be glad you aren't a, what do the Americans call it again, "a pack rat?" Kyle merely shrugged; he didn't understand a lot of things the Americans said any more than his uncle. Nor did he much care. "I wish we had more time. Your father would be so proud of you. I know I am." His uncle gave him an envelope. "That contains your plane ticket, passport, debit card, and several hundred dollars to help you get set up in the US. Your father set up the checking and savings accounts for you years ago, and there's more money in both accounts." He sighed sadly._

_Kyle hugged his uncle. "I wish there was more time as well, but this says I must leave immediately. Tell my cousin I wish him luck as the Red Ranger." He put his shoes back on, then left. His uncle would inform the Sensei of the Fire Ninja that he was summoned, although he quite likely already knows._

**End flashback**

"_Why was it so sudden? Why couldn't I even be allowed to say goodbye?"_ Kyle sighed sadly. He wouldn't and couldn't blame Mariko if she had hated him for just leaving without so much as a word. Normally, he wouldn't even consider such a thing. But he wasn't able to contact anyone on the outside since arriving in the States; nobody can know of Kyle's mission.

As Kyle was about to get back to working on his kata, Sensei Hatari, the head teacher of the Fire Ninja Academy and soon to be Mentor of Ninja training for the next Mystic Force Rangers team, stepped forward. He cleared his throat, getting Kyle's attention.

"Kyle, I have just received word from a dear, old friend of mine, Sensei Watanabe from the Wind Ninja Academy. The Wind Academy has been attacked and destroyed." Kyle's felt his stomach turn.

"What about the students? Outside of the Fire Academy, the Wind Academy is the largest of the training grounds! There were over 200 students there!" Sensei Hatari held up his hand, cutting off Kyle's thought process; he had to allay Kyle's fears.

"The students were captured and taken to Lothor's vessel. We know they were fine when captured, and they are likely still fine." Kyle frowned.

"Who's Lothor?"

"Ah yes, I forgot that your parents were still in Japan when this happened, and you weren't conceived yet. Lothor is the name a banished Ninja took on after he was sent off." Kyle had a sinking feeling about this; there are very few things that could warrant banishment from the order.

"What did he do to get banished?"

"He resorted to using the dark Ninja powers, resulting in immediate banishment."

Kyle scowled. "Figures. So I take it he took all this time so he could amass his forces, and he feels he's ready to make his move. That means he'll be attacking the other Academies, as well. We must be ready for him."

"You are correct. But the other Academies have already been attacked and have fallen, and their students and teachers were captured, as well. Two students, one from the Forest Academy, and the other from the Monochrome Academy, were spared this fate, as they were each doing some training away from their Academies with their teachers. That may have saved the four."

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose; this day was getting worse still. "If the students' teachers were with them, who was minding the schools? And what can be done now that this 'Lothor' has the students and the teachers? They must be returned, but who has that kind of power?"

"There were other teachers watching the schools, but it still wouldn't have mattered had the head teachers been there. The only difference is that they too would've been captured, as well as the two students they were instructing at the time. And as for _power,_ it's funny you should mention that, because you are one of the people who will help save them."

Kyle did not like the sound of that at all. "Sensei, I already have my hands full with my Ninja and Mystic training. How can I help save the kidnapped people? You know me; I take my training very seriously."

"_Yes, but for the wrong reasons,"_ Sensei Hatari thought to himself. "I realize this is a bit of a shock to you, and I'm not saying you should neglect your training, even though you will understandably have to cut back on it a bit." At that, Kyle was about to protest, but Hatari raised his hand again, quieting Kyle. "This is not an ideal situation; I realize that. But there is no one else I trust more than you to handle the power.

Kyle sighed. "OK, what do I do?" Sensei Hatari gave a small nod, then brought out a beautiful, ornate cherry blossom chest. It had the symbol of the Fire Academy carved on the front, with flames adorning the sides. He opened the chest, revealing a small device with a strap that is placed on the user's wrist.

"This is the Fire Ranger morpher. You activate it by saying, 'Fire Storm, Ranger form.' You will then morph into the Scarlet Fire Ranger. This will be good practice for you when you have to become the Red Ranger." He gave Kyle a slip of paper. "Here is the contact information for the Wind Academy. When you arrive in Blue Bay Harbor, call that number, and one of the students who made it out will pick you up. I have made arrangements for you to live in the apartment above the local sports shop. The owner is a dear friend, and knows of the Ninja Storm team. You'll have no need to keep the secret from her. In exchange for you staying in the apartment rent free, she wants you to work in the store."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough. Since she knows of my Ranger duties, she won't be put off when I have to leave for battle. Anything else?"

Sensei shook his head. "No. You have your debit card and quite a substantial amount in your accounts, so you have no fiscal worries. Just keep your head together, remember your training, and you'll do fine. Your father would be proud of you, as I know your uncle is."

Kyle bowed to Sensei, who dismissed him so he could pack his suitcase. Sensei said he'd send his clothes, so all he has to do is bring the essentials, such as a few changes of clothes, hamper, toiletries, and electronics. Once he was felt he had what he needed, he informed Sensei he was off to the bus station. Sensei stopped him, and showed him a gift from his uncle: a scarlet Corvette. He felt Kyle should at least have something to enjoy. Kyle was stunned, to say the least. But his uncle knew Kyle was responsible, so he'd obey the laws. Kyle got a goofy grin on his face, and put his suitcase in the back seat. After Sensei gave Kyle a map just in case, he input the address of the sports shop, one Storm Chargers, into the GPS and took off. He still didn't think he was ready to be a Ranger quite yet, but Sensei obviously did, otherwise he wouldn't have given Kyle the morpher. Kyle left the Fire Academy, not knowing what was in store for him. He still wasn't keen on him becoming a Ranger right now, but he would do everything possible to not let his clan or Sensei down. For him, duty, family, and honor prevailed above all other things.

"_Destiny awaits," _he thought to himself. _"What have I gotten myself into? I still don't feel like I'm ready. Oh well." _He then drove off into the unknown, wondering for not the first time if he was truly ready for this. He'd find out soon enough.


End file.
